Ionia
Ionia is a land of unspoiled beauty and natural magic. Its inhabitants, living in scattered settlements across this massive island continent, are a spiritual people who seek to live in harmony and balance with the world. There are many orders and sects across Ionia, each following their own (often conflicting) paths and ideals. Self-sufficient and isolationist, Ionia has remained largely neutral in the wars that have ravaged Runeterra over the centuries - until it was invaded by Runeterra. This brutal conflict and occupation has forced Ionia to reassess its place in the world. How it reacts and the future path Ionia will follow is as of yet undetermined, however, animosity against Noxus has led to militarization and vigilantism. Thirst for the dark arts is on the rise. Lore Ionia is a naturally beautiful continent nation full of ancient trees, tall mountains and tranquil rivers. The entire landscape is covered with large patches of forests teeming with life. Locations Ionia is a continent-spanning nation off the east coast of the Runeterra, northeast of Noxus. The currently well known locations encompassing Ionia are: Celestial Fortress Celestial Fortress is the floating castle of , currently somewhere above Ionia. Jyom Pass Located in the southern province of Zhyun, Jyom Pass was the location where was captured by Kusho, , and . The Blossom Festival was held here. Kashuri Armories Located in the southern parts of Ionia, The Kashuri Armories have been making weapons for a long time, mostly swords and bows. The war against Noxus had changed that. They began making poor copies of hextech weapons during the war. Now they have been "inspired" to make new weapons harnessing the abundant magic in Ionia. Hextech uses a little bit of magic very efficiently. weapons use a lot of magic. Navori )]] Navori is a region located in the southern Ionian mainland. Shon-Xan Shon-Xan is a region located east of Navori. Temple of Pallas The Temple of Pallas is located somewhere in the southern regions. Tevasa Mountain At the footholds of this mountain there is a small peaceful village with approximately hundred people. During the Noxian invasion of Ionia, pillaging Noxian soldiers were defeated by the hands of who grew attached to all the villagers and had a desire to protect them from harm. Culture General= The island nation of Ionia is a haven for beings who seek spiritual evolution and enlightenment. While populated primarily by humans, some yordles and beings of unique origin also make Ionia their home. There are many spiritual centers and schools of enlightenment in Ionia, each one working in harmony with one another to find the answers to life’s mystical questions. Why are we here? Who are we? What does life truly mean? Such pursuits leave little time for thoughts of imperialism; the Ionians are extremely peaceful by nature. The Ionians dedicate their lives to pursuing spiritual enlightenment instead of conflict; what kind of enlightenment is up to the individual. The mystics of Ionia delve into many mysteries, pioneering the very depths of spirituality. While many of them devote themselves to the pursuit of peace and light, there are those who walk different paths. Some pursue the beauty of perpetual sorrow, some the excitement of darkness, some the vitality of the primal. Most Ionians find violence distasteful and try not to resort to using it when resolving issues. That does not mean, however, that they are helpless or unable to defend themselves. Diplomacy is an art in Ionia, and Ionian diplomats are revered by its citizens. Ionian courts are known all across Runeterra as paradigms of fairness and neutrality. Ionian adjudicators are some of the most sought-after political individuals from all the nations. Ionia is a place visually marked by numerous gardens and temples. Nature preserves and parks fill the Ionian countryside. A serene aesthetic dominates the landscape, even at its harbor and in its industrial sectors. Buildings are constructed with the goal of preserving the environment as much as possible. All of Ionia’s structures are ornately decorated, especially the temples. Magic is used liberally in the city, though only for peaceful purposes. Several of the nations largest nexuses have been shaped into prominent temples and houses of communal contemplation. Government General= Ionia has one of the most unusual governmental structures in all of Runeterra. This is partially because of its neutral political stance, and also because people in Ionia have generally eschewed conflict in favor of their unending quest for enlightenment. The power and wisdom of those who are considered blessed or enlightened, such as , are taken into account with a great amount of respect. The lack of military involvement has prevented Ionia from needing a single defined leader such as the other nations have. Instead, Ionia is divided into provinces which are each represented by an Elder. To determine who becomes an Elder, a competition called "The Distinction" is held every five years. This competition has several trials which test its candidates across a wide array of skills. Schools in each region send their finest adepts – men and women who have trained their bodies and minds in the path to enlightenment – to represent them in the Distinction. The prevailing Elders from each region then gather at the Convergence of Elders thrice annually or whenever any Elder calls for an emergency assembly. Duchess , resides among them. Amazingly, there has never been a recorded power struggle within this system, but this is generally thought to be due to the Trial of Humility, one of the most critical and revered tests in the Distinction. |-|Organizations= The Ionians have created some of the most remarkable martial art forms on all of Runeterra – a manifestation of their pursuit of enlightenment. * The Art of Hiten is a blade style developed by the famed swordsman Master Lito. His art was a highly guarded secret, but it was said that swords would breathe in his grasp. When Master Lito died, his daughter , inherited the Hiten style. Irelia has since taken the art form to new heights as she is capable of telekinetically commanding multiple blades. The weapons dance around her fluidly, effortlessly cutting down opponents within her vicinity. * The Kinkou Order exists as an ancient clan originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness – all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. The Order employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. The three shadow warriors , , and are each entrusted with one of three sacred duties: Watching the Stars, Coursing the Sun, and Pruning the Tree. The order, however, has since fallen before the new Order of the Shadow. * The Order of the Shadow is a new clan that has dedicated themselves to learning the forbidden art of the shadows and killing anyone who refuses to learn. Their leader, , was the first to learn the technique again after 200 years. By using the art of the shadows, they were able to bring down the ancient order of the Kinkou and have since used their lands as their own training grounds. * The Shojin Monastery is home to peaceful monks that have long practiced the martial arts of inner healing. Through meditation the monks are capable of rejuvenating from injuries at a heightened rate. Some of these priests can also display acts of incredible willpower, such as suffering through agonizing amounts of pain for weeks without crying out. , resides within the monastery, having journeyed there years ago in hopes of obtaining atonement for past mistakes. * The Pallas Temple Guardian was a solitary role given only to the most exceptional Ionian warriors. Serving as the temple's warden, the Guardian would keep watch over the Pit of Pallas, an ancient pit of corruption so vile that many feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Sadly, the reclusive position no longer exists. The last Guardian, , allowed himself to be consumed by the Pit's black flames, obtaining more power for his vengeance against Noxus. Affiliated Champions